Going to camp
by lilchick1989
Summary: The Evans parents decided after last year at lava springs and the trouble she caused that sharpay can go to summer camp this year....where love blossoms.....Chad/Sharpay
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I wanted to do a High School Musical Fanfic for Chadpay aka Chad & Sharpay, there isn't enough of them around so here it is.

It was the start of the summer holidays, a fun time for all but not Sharpay Evans, oh no her family her decided that after all the hassle she caused her school friends last summer she would be going to summer camp this year. Ryan however wasn't going, so she would be totally on her own, and to put it nicely, she wasn't happy.

It was mid-afternoon and Sharpay was in her room sitting by her window, watching out and the beautiful scenery, she knew there was no getting out of this, her parents had made that perfectly clear, even after all the yelling….and Ryan hadn't even helped, he had just sat there smiling. She remembered it like it was yesterday……

**Flashback**

_**Sharpay and Ryan came in from school, of course he was holding her school bag and neither really cared, Sharpay went straight up to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and a polo neck t-shirt. She didn't really like the clothes she wore to school, but they kept up who they thought she was, nobody knew the real Sharpay Evans. Ryan knew about her style but that was it.**_

_**Sharpay came back downstairs and sat down with her family, to watch some television, that was another thing nobody knew….her family spent quality time together after school and work. **_

_**This particular evening though when Sharpay sat down her father turned off the television.**_

"_What are you doing dad?" __**Asked Sharpay**_

"_We need to talk….Sharpay me and your mum have been going some talking….about summer last year….at Lava Springs…..and we have decided to save any trouble or hassle this year it would be best if you went to summer camp"_

"_You are joking?"_

"_No Sharpay were actually very serious"_

"_But what….? Why…? Is Ryan going….?"_

"_No Sharpay isn't going and you are going and that's final"_

_**Ryan sat there laughing but Sharpay couldn't believe they were serious. **_

**End flashback**

Sharpay still til this day couldn't believe they were serious, that was 3 weeks ago and she still wasn't talking to them

Ok R&R please and I will update asap

Love clare xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay was sat in her room, it was the day she was going but she refused to move. Ryan came into her room and sat next to her. **"Hey sis."**

Sharpay didnt answer, she just turned away a bit.

**"Sharpay talk to me please"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because you dont care that there shipping me off..."**

**"There not shipping you off Sharpay, there flying you offf...anyway you always said you wanted to visit England"**

**"Yeah Ryan I wanted to visit England with YOU! Not to go to some summer camp"**

**"Sharpay Ive done some research on this camp, it looks good I actually wanna go"**

**"I heard you tell mum you didnt want me to go because it looks like hell" **Sharpay looked at Ryan for the first time since he had come into her room, she started to get up. **"Maybe its a good idea I do go if my own brother is lying to me, might be good to get away."**

With that Sharpay walked out the room leaving Ryan staring at where she was stood just moments ago. He then rushed after her but by the time he got downstairs Sharpay was sat in the taxi and it was speeding off down the street.

That night Ryan lay in bed staring up at his window, he had tried ringing Sharpay so many times but she wasnt answering, he felt so down, he had also been out to a party earlier with Gabriella but by about 9pm was drunk so Gabby had taken him home, his parents hadnt been impressed. His mother even said he was trying to fill Sharpays shoes and that it was a bit too soon for that because they wanted piece.

Sharpay sat on her plane and was reading a magazine filled with all the new fashion and hair updates. She was starting to get a bit tired and really wanted to talk to Ryan but she was gonna stay angry at him a bit longer, to prove a point. Sharpay decided to go to the toilet but as she got up and started to walk but nearly fell on somebodys foot, that was stuck out. She looked up to see a familiar face, the face of none other than...

_**Hehe 2nd chapter in 1 day, im so impressed. i will try update sometime tomorrow but i cant promise anything, please R&R**_

_**love Clare xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay looked up and saw a familiar face...none other than Kelsi...Sharpays face went straight to anger, **"Watch where you put your foot stupid"**

**"Oh my gosh Sharpay...im so sorry! Wait...what are you doing going to England?"**

**"Im going to visit some friends, why are YOU?"**

**"Im going to London to see some stage performances...my mum is across there in one so im making a holiday out of it"**

**"A holiday? You do know it rains in England"**

**"It does in New York as well"**

**"Ya but New York has good shops" **With that Sharpay sat down next to Kelsi.

**"Ya true but not all of us can afford shopping at New York"**

**"It isnt that bad"**

**"You are kidding right?"**

**"Okay...so maybe it can be"**

**"Sharpay me and you both know that you are possibly the only girl at school that can afford to shop there, gosh even Ryan is more into shopping than most girls"**

With the mention of Ryans name Sharpay looked down and suddenly the little frills on the end of her denim skirt seemed much more amusing.

**"Sharpay where is Ryan? You two like go everywhere together"**

**"Aparently not...im going to summer camp in England...lets just say even my mother and father werent impressed with everything i did last summer, so instead there flying me off to summer camp, while Ryan gets to stay back home"**

**"Oh Sharpay...on the bright side you can spend time torturing other children and show off with your money"**

**"No i cant"**

**"Why not?"**

**"If i get kicked out of this summer camp my mum and dad are sending me to boarding school and anyway...my allowance has been stopped for the summer...they have even took my credit cards off me...i have £150 for the summer"**

Kelsi couldnt believe it, the ice queen was actually sad...she was upset. Fairenough it was because she couldnt torture people but i guess thats better progress than none isnt it.

**"Okay so wheres this camp then Sharpay?"**

**"Somewhere called Lincoln"**

Kelsi pulled out a map from her bag and both girls decided to try and look up this Lincoln...they asked a couple of the crew members who told them that the camp was actually situated in a place called Skegness, well on the boarders anyway. Skegness was a place where people went to relax and use time as a holiday resort. There was a beach and a fair. This made Sharpay very happy.

_**This was more like a filler chapter...when i wrote chapter 2 i had thought how i was going with this story but since then ive changed my mind so i used this as a quick filler chapter instead.**_

_**R&R love clare xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay got out of her taxi, she had arrived at the camp and as she looked round she wasnt very impressed. It was raining, it had been since they had landed and it hadnt even calmed down yet. Sharpay looked at her phone yet again as it rang, yet again it was Ryan but for about the tenth time in the last 20minutes Sharpay passed cancel. As much as she wanted to moan at her brother abouth this place she knew if she wanted to survive the summer that she had to make friends, and fast. Yes thats right, Sharpay Evans the Ice Queen wanted to make friends.

Sharpay walked forward towards the camp, her case slowing dragging behind, she really didnt have the energy to pull it properly, she didnt actually have anybody carrying it for her, she hated it.

Unknown to Sharpay, two boys had arrived earlier on in the day and were sitting looking through the list of names and judging the girls by the sounds of their names. Chad and Troy were being quite immature like that. They were laughing none stop until Troy went quiet, Chad turned to him

**"Dude whats up?" **Chad looked where Troy was looking...**"Sharpay Evans...as in the ice queen? Dude she CANNOT be coming here"**

**"Looks like it" **

Chad looked over to where Troy was pointing and funny enough here came the ice queen herself.

**"Nooooooooooooooooooo...Troy...Troy!"**

**"Come on lets go get a drink"**

Chad and Troy walked the opposite direction quickly and went into the cabin and sat down and started watching television.

**"I have a plan"**

**"What?"**

**"Troy we come here every other year...the ice queen is in our place now..."**

"Oh i get you, we make her life hell, like she made ours hell?"

**"Yep, and we start by turning everybody against her"**

**"I like the way you think Chad"**

With that both boys left there cabin to go to the welcome meeting, basically a way for everybody to get to know each other. Being so used to the camp Chad and Troy already knew a lot of the other teenages there and before the meeting had even started they were talking to there friends...about the "Ice Queen" and her "Reputation".

After about 5 minutes the welcome meeting was starting and thats when Sharpay spotted them, her two worst enermies and they sat opposite her...Sharpays face was one of pure shock.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sharpays turn...she had to stand up tell everybody about herself, she had to tell them her full name, the name she prefered being known as and a bit about her life back at home.

Sharpay stood up and looked around, she was really nervous but then she spotted the two across from her and she went back to putting on an act.

**"Hi everybody...mmmhmmm my names Sharpay Evans but i actually prefer to be callled..."**

**"Ice Queen" **Came a whisper and a few giggles were heard.

Sharpay started to shake but carried on, **"I prefer to be called...Shar...hmmm back at home...well i have a twin brother called Ryan and i enjoy acting."**

With that sharpay sat down and chad and troy high fived each other, next up was Chad, he stood up and grinned..

**"My name is Chad and i like to be called that, back at home i have a best mate called troy and a gorgeous girlfriend called Taylor, but dont let that put you off girls..i play basketball and win alot of awards...oh and i have a car!"**

With that Chad sat down and Troy stood up.

**"My name is Troy Bolton and many people called me Bolton but i prefer Troy. Unlike my best mate Chad i am single and very willing. Back at home i am basketball captain and i also stared in our last school production, twinkle town."**

Troy sat down and everybody else carried on saying a bit about themselves. After the welcome meeting everybody went back to there cabins to get ready to the welcome party the camp has on the first night.

Sharpay walked back into her cabin and crashed straight onto her bed, she really wasnt in the mood. She wanted to be herself in this camp, the sharpay that was friendly and wasnt the ice queen or the drama queen. But Chad and Troy were here and she knew they werent going to let her be herself, at this thought Sharpay started to cry.

Sharpays roommate then came into the room and saw the blonde crying, she ran straight to her side and brought her into a hug.

**"hey whats the matter?"**

**"Ummmm its nothing"**

**"Oh come on im not that silly...its sharpay right?"**

**"Ya"**

**"So sharpay whats the matter?"**

**"Hmmm i guess im just home sick"**

**"Oh huni dont be...you got us lot here and were gonna make you feel welcome"**

**"Thanks"**

**"Anyway we better get ready for this party, my names Emily by the way"**

**"Thanks Emily"**

With that both girls got up and sharpay opened her suitcase, Emily smiled in awe.

**"Oh my gosh i love that dress, can i borrow it? I wanna continue to impress Troy"**

**"Troy?"**

**"Ya Troy Bolton, every other year him and Chad come to this camp and me and Troy have a fling but i over heard Chad earlier telling him to forget about me and i so dont want that to happen."**

**"That sounds like Chad"**

**"You know Chad?"**

**"I know Chad and Troy actually, i go to school with them both"**

**"Oh your the girl they were talking about"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"The ice queen?"**

Sharpay looked down and Emily smiled a bit.

**"I get it"**

**"Get what?"**

**"Your not really an ice queen, its an act..."**

**"How did you...?"**

**"I act as well, so i can see through these things"**

**"Wow thats wicked"**

**"Yep...dont worry its obvious your this real down to earth girl and as your new best friend im going to let that show"**

Both girls smiled and hugged

**"On one condition"**

**"Which is?"**

**"You let me wear that red dress tonight"**

**"Deal!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOC: Thanks for the lovely reviews! My internet hasnt been working for weeks so Ive wrote upto about chapter 13**

Chad and Troy casually walked into where the party was being held and Troy was looking straight out for Emily. Chad may have told him to forget her but as much as he tried Troy thought her might actually be falling in love with her. She had the kindest heart ever and was willing to help anybody out when they were feeling down and thats what Troy was looking for. He did actually think he had found that in Gabriella but she could be so evil and that was proven when just after last summer she pushed Ryan down some stairs. Fair enough Troy didnt like Ryan but she had no right to push him down some stairs... he wouldnt even wish that on...on...Sharpay!

Troy finally spotted Emily but he didnt expect to see what he did. Emily was in the middle of the dance floor grinding with none other than Sharpay Evans, both girls looked to be having a good time.

Emily was wearing a red halter neck dress and it suited her perfect, it was just above her knees but every so often it would rise up a bit, but Emily being Emily pulled it straight back down.

However Sharpay was the one that caught everybodys attention. Instead of her usual glitter and over the top bright outfits Sharpay was wearing a slim black dress. Sharpays was strapless and hugged her body perfectly, showing off all the right curves, which she obviously had. The dress revealed enough of her clevage to look sexy but not enough that it looked slggy, the dress came just over her bottom and had a dark red pattern down the side. And to add to this Sharpay wore her hair wavy.

Troy came out of his trance to speak to Chad, whos eyes were glued to the ice queen.

Emily spotted Troy and Chad out the corner of her eye and stopped dancing, Sharpay stopped as well.

**"Whats the matter?"**

**"Theres Troy and Chad, come on"**

**"But i dont wanna"**

**"Please Sharpay your my best friend and i wont let anything happen to you.**

**"Fine"**

Wth that both girls made there way over to the two awaiting boys. As soon as they got there Emily whispered something in Troys ear and they made a dash for it. Sharpay looked and Chad and turned away from him.

Chad made his way over to Sharpay and whispered in her ear.

**"What are you doing here Sharpay?"**

**"Its something different"**

**"Me and you both know that isnt true"**

**"Im going to dance"**

With that Sharpay walked off to the dancefloor and started grinding with some guys.


	7. Chapter 7

It was towards the end of the night and Chad was on his way back to his cabin, Troy hadnt been back to the party so he guessed they were at his cabin. Chad was minding his own business, when he heard a snap, he looked around quick to see if somebody was following him but he couldnt see anybody so he carried on walking. A few seconds later Chad heard a mumbled cry coming from what sounded like a girl, yet again he looked around but as he was about to carry on walkiing her some a thong, now Chad may be stupid but he knew thongs werent just left in the middle of the woods for no reason, yet again he heard the cry and Chad knew he had to do something.

Chad slowly walked in the direction in which he heard the cry, he looked through the bushes and saw a guy, who he reconised as Jake hit a girl. The girls was laying on the floor naked and Jake had his trousers down and was raping her. Chad didnt know what to do he kept on looking for a minute and then it clicked, it wasnt just any girl that girl was Sharpay...Chad gasped really loud causing Jake to look up and then grab his trousers and run off, leaving Sharpay crying and clutching her body. Chad quickly took off his jacket and ran over to Sharpay and wrapped it around her. Chad then went to pick Sharpay up and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crying onto him.

Chad then started walking towards Sharpays cabin but then realised he didnt know where it was and by this time Sharpay had fell to sleep. So Chad took her back to his cabin, luckily for him Troy wasnt there so he figured he would be spending the night with Emily.

Chad layed Sharpay down on his bed and wrapped his blanket nicely around her. Chad then got unchanged and climbed into Troys bed.

The next morning Troy started to wake and went to wrap his arm around Emily, but she wasnt there. He opened his eyes and saw her pacing the room.

**"Baby whats the matter?"**

**"Sharpay didnt return last night"**

**"Maybe she ended the night with a guy, she has a reputation for that back home."**

**"God i hope your right"**

**"Of course I am, im gonna nip back to mine and get changed and then we can go to the fair if you want"**

**"I would like that"**

With that Troy got up, gave Emily a kiss and starte his trip back to his. When he got back to his cabin he saw figure in Chads bed but it sure as hell wasnt Chad, Troy looked around and noticed Chad wasnt in the cabin so Troy walked over to Chads bed and saw that the figure was none of than Sharpay. Troy laughed to himself and went to get changed.

Sharpay started to open her eyes and noticed she wasnt in her cabin, she looked around and saw nobody was in there, she also noticed her clothes were not there norher shoes. Thats when it hit her, flash backs of last night and of what had happened with Jake and how Chad had helped her... she figured she must be at Troys and Chads cabin so she got up and wrapped one of the spare blankets round herself and left the cabin.

Troy came in from the cabin and saw Sharpay was gone, he laughed to himself. Just then Chad came in, with 2 sets of food.

**"Some for me?"**

**"What are you doing here Troy? I thought you was with Emily..."**

**"Oh so the foods not for me..."**

**"Oh hmmm yeah it is"**

**"Im going out for breakfast with Emily mate"**

**"OK cool..."**

Emily met Troy at the camp entrance like they usually did when they were going out for breakfast.

**"So hmm Troy i think after breakfast we should go back to camp"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because im worried about Sharpay"**

**"Why?"**

**"She came back this morning, well about half an hour ago and she looked like hell, she only had a blanket wrapped around her, no clothes with her or anything and she just layed on her bed crying"**

**"Hmmm when i got back to my cabin she was in Chads bed and funny enough i dont recall seeing her clothes anywhere"**

**"I think something happened Troy, i know ive only met her yesterday but even i know she isnt the kinda of girl to cryo over nothing"**

**"Ok we will go for breakfast and then go back and see if shes ok"**

Meanwhile Chad thought Sharpay just need some time to herself, so after eating he went back out into the woods to collect her things, but they were gone. He guessed who could have took them and headed towards Jakes cabin.

Sharpay had gone back to her cabin and took a shower, she sat on her bed crossed legs with her phone and noticed more phone calls off of Ryan. She rang him back,

_**"Sharpay? Is that you? Hows camp?"**_

**"Ryan camp has made me realise some things, like i love you...and mum and dad but they wont have to deal with me anymore"**

With that Sharpay put the phone down and looked at the object infront of her, a blade.

Ryan started to panic after getting that call, he had asked his mum and dad to send her to that camp because he knew Troy would be there and would keep an eye on her, so Ryan did the only thing he could think of, he rang Troy.

Troy sat in a cafe on the beach with Emily both eating there breakfast and then his phone rang and he saw Ryans number flashing so he answered,

**"Hey Ryan whats up?"**

_**"Troy oh my gosh its Sharpay, you need to get to her she just rang me in tears and said that shes sorry for everything and we wont have to deal with her trouble ever again"**_

Troys eyes opened wide and he put the phone down and dialed Chads number, Troy was far to far away to get to her in time.

_**"Chad here..."**_

**"Chad its Troy get to Sharpay quick, Ryan thinks she might be wanting to hurt herself"**

_**"Im on my way."**_

With that Chad put the phone down and ran to Sharpays cabin, luckily for him Troy had explained where it was that money. When Chad got there he heard loud music blasting and the door was locked. Chad ran to the side of the cabin and looked in through the window, there he could see the whole cabin. And in the middle was Sharpay...lying in a pool of her own blood...


	8. Chapter 8

Troy and Emily left the cafe even before Troy had had chance to tell Emily what had happened to Sharpay. By the time they had made it back to the camp there was ambulances and police cars. Chad had told the police about the night before and how he was going to leave Sharpay to rest for a bit before he went to see her and how when he got the call he had been on his way to Jakes cabin.

Chad was now sat on a step to the cabin looking down, Troy and Emily came over and Troy sat next to Chad.

**"Chad are you ok?"**

**"She...she was lying on the floor..blood was everywhere"**

**"Is she ok?"**

**"Shes in the ambulance, there taking her in a minute, they tried to ring her parents but there phones were off, they rang Ryan but he said they had gone away for a few days"**

**"Chad is she going to be ok?"**

**"Yeah"**

Emily relaxed hearing that and then a paramedic came over.

**"Which one of you is Chad?"**

**"Me"**

**"Sharpays awake and wishes for you to come in the ambulance with her"**

**"Why me?"**

**"I dont know"**

Chad followed the paramedic to the ambulance and got in, her walked to where Sharpay lay and sat down back her and she opened her eyes, **"Hi"**

**"Hey Sharpay, are you ok?"**

**"Bit of a headache..."**

**"Why me?"**

**"What?"**

**"Why did you want me to come with you over Emily"**

**"I dont know...I guess you were there for me, you helped me last night and you were the one that found me"**

Chad leaned down and hugged Sharpay.

**"Why did you do it Sharpay?"**

**"I honestly dont know, it seemed the easy way out...It felt the only way out"**

**"Sharpay...you have plently of people that care about you"**

**"Who like you and Troy? You told everybody about me being the ice queen"**

**"We warned them...I honestly thought you'd carry all that crap on here"**

**"The ice queen isnt the real me"**

**"Really?"**

**"Really, that was a way to hide the real me, I dont like being vunerable and thats the only way I could see around it, Ryans the only one that knows the real Sharpay Evans"**

**"I will have to meet her one day" **

Sharpay smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Sharpay had attempted to end her life and two weeks since Sharpay and Chad had started spending all there time together.

Emily and Troy were officially a couple since they found out that Emilys family were moving just down the road to Troy, like 5 houses down and that they would both be going to school together.

Sharpay was talking to Ryan again but only every so often and had found out that Gabriella was dating Zeke and Ryan was seeing Kelsi.

Chad was in very little contact with Taylor and was starting to get feelings for Sharpay, he was worried.

Jake had been thrown out of the camp and Sharpay had decided not to press charges against him, she said it was too much drama.

This day was no different from the last two weeks, Sharpay and Chad were laying on her bed in the cabin that she shared with Emily, although it was more like Sharpay and Chad cabin as Emily was always with Troy at his. 

**"Ok Sophia Bush is so hotter than Paris Hilton"**

**"No way, Paris all the way"**

**"You mean the fake blonde?"**

**"Oh please that is so natural"**

**"No mine is natural"**

Chad laughed and tickled Sharpay who started laughing as well. Chad pushed her back onto the bed and within seconds was above her and they both stopped laughing as they realised how close their lips were. Sharpay closed her eyes as Chad leaned forward and their lips touched, Sharpay wrapped her arms around Chads neck and they both deepened the kiss. Chads hands went up Sharpays top and he was about to remove it when the door opened and in walked Emily and Troy walked in. Both Chad and Sharpay jumped apart, Sharpay fell back off the bed.

Another week went by and Chad and Sharpay spent even move time together and had made a decision that when they got back home Chad would finish things with Taylor and they would get together. 

Camp had been called short due to problems with the lake and storms in England (Obviously :D)

Everybody was packing their stuff ready to leave, all 4 had booked the same flight together. 

Emily and Sharpay were now sat in their cabin munching on chocolate and having girly chats.

Chad and Troy were in their cabin being all quiet while they were packing and then Troy sat on Chads suitcase, 

**"Dude what are you doing?"**

**"So whats the deal with you and Sharpay?"**

**"I really like her"**

**"Thats sweet, but what about Taylor?"**

**"What about her? I havent spoken to her in like nearly 2 weeks"**

**"So how you gonna end things?"**

**"Im gonna go see her when we get back"**

**"Good because im close to Sharpay now and you hurt her and i will hurt you"**

Both boys laughed and left the cabin.

An hour later and all 4 were sat on the chairs in the departure lounge eatin burgers and drinking coke. Emily had her head leaning on Troys lap and Sharpay was sat on Chads lap and they were eating food from each others mouths.

All of a sudden a scream was heard and a voice screamed out, **"CHADDDDDDDDDDDD!"**

The gang of 4 quickly turned and all but Emilys faces paled as they saw none other than Taylor walking towards them.

Sharpay and Chad stood up quickly and Sharpay moved towards Emily and Troy who had now stood up as well.

Taylor stood directly infront of Chad and had tears in her eyes, **"Whats going on? Why was the ice queen sitting on your lap?"**

**"Dont call her that"**

**"Excuse me? You have been calling IT that for as long as i can remember"**

**"That was until i got to know the real Sharpay Evans, Taylor im sorry but i wanna be with Sharpay now, i hope we can still be friends"**

**"And i hope you both go to hell"**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since they had seen Taylor, turned out they had been on the same flight as Taylor home and it hadnt been very pleasent. Taylor had took it upon herself to make Sharpays life hell, she had tripped Sharpay over and then 'accidentally' dropped her chewing gum out of her mouth and into Sharpays hair, resulting in Sharpay cutting off most of her blonde locks, but it did actually look very nice. She had also dripped the cabin crew and that resulted in the poor lady dropping food all over Sharpay, what surprised everybody the most is when Sharpay told the woman that she didnt blame her for it.

Now two days on and Chad and Troy were on their way to meet all their basketball friends to play some ball. Emily and Sharpay were meant to be meeting them in a bit. The 4 hadnt been able to get together since they got back due to their parents all wanting to spend some time together, even Sharpays.

**"So Troy hows Emily?"**

**"Shes good, I really miss her"**

**"Ya I know the feeling"**

**"I cant believe it...you and Sharpay"**

They walked over to the guys and instead of actually playing ball they all just talked for a bit, Gabriella walked over and sat on Zekes lap.

**"Hey Troy"**

**"Hey Gabby"**

**"Look I know you probably hate me for getting with Zeke...but we said we were going to eventually move on right?"**

**"Its cool Gabby, I actually have a new girlfriend"**

**"Oh my gosh who?"**

**"This girl Emily, I met her like 6 years ago in England but her family have moved here now"**

**"Awww thats so sweet"**

Ryan and Kelsi then walked over holding hands.

**"Is that the Emily that Sharpays been hanging around with?"**

**"Ya"**

All the guys laughed.

**"The ice queen has friends?" **Zeke asked.

**"Thats got to be the funniest things ever, dont ya think Chad?"**

Jason asked, seeing how quiet Chad was being, which was unusual for him when it came to calling Sharpay. Just then Emily came walking over with her sunglasses on, she looked like something out of a movie. She sat down on the grass next to Troy and kissed his cheek.

**"Hey baby"**

**"Hey babe, this is Gabby and her bf Zeke, thats Jason and thats Kelsi and Ryan, Ryan is Sharpays twin"**

**"Hey everybody"**

Everybody said hi to her and all starting talking about music but then Jason had to ask.

**"Emily how can you be friends with the ice queen?"**

**"Sharpays really nice when you get to know her, people just misjudge her"**

**"Sure they do" **Ryan chipped in.

**"I think you must be the only person to actually like her though Emily, right Chad?"**

Emily heard this and her eyes flashed to look at Chad. 

Chad looked between his friends and Emily and Troy.

**"Yep Jasons right, I dont know how you can be friends with that"**

Later that night Chad went home and he went onto msn, he had done this everyday since he got back, because him and Sharpay would stay up and talk.

**AfroBoyInLOve**** has just signed in.**

Chad noticed Sharpay was on.

**AfroBoyInLOve says:**** Hey baby, you okay?**

He didnt get a reply.

**AfroBoyInLOve says:**** Baby talk to me please, whys your name back to that?**

**OneAndOnlyIceQueen4Life says:**** Leave me alone Chad**

**AfroBoyInLOve says:**** No not until you tell me whats going on?**

**OneAndOnlyIceQueen4Life says:**** Emily told me about what you said earlier to all your friends, you promised things were going to change**

**AfroBoyInLOve says:**** Sharpay Im sorry I was stuck in the moment, please forgive me**

**OneAndOnlyIceQueen4Life says:**** No Chad maybe this summer was all a lie or maybe it was some kinda joke for you but to me it was the real deal and I cant have people like you in my life, so lets forget all this ever happened and go back to how things were before camp**

**OneAndOnlyIceQueen4Life**** has signed out.**

**TroyBoyLovesBabyGurlEmily**** has just signed in.**

**TroyBoyLovesBabyGurlEmily says:**** Hey dude, you okay?**

**AfroBoyBrokenHeart says:**** No im not Emily told Sharpay what I said today and she wants nothing to do with me ever again**

**TroyBoyLovesBabyGurlEmily says:**** Maybe you should show Sharpay you love her**

**AfroBoyBrokenHeart says:**** You have just given me an idea**

**AfroBoyBrokenHeart**** has signed out.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the first day back to school, Sharpay hadnt came out of her room all summer. It was ideal having an on suite bathroom. 

Chad walked into school with Troy and Emily, he hadnt done much for the rest of the summer, mostly stuck with Troy and Emily, but today he wanted to talk to Sharpay. 

Emilys locker just happened to be next to Sharpays, so when Sharpay walked into school with Ryan following behind her she was shocked to see Chad and Troy near her locker as well.

Chad looked up when he heard whispers and saw Sharpay coming towards them, she was back to herself. Her hair was no longer short but she had hair extensions in and she was wearing white trousers, a pick glittery boob tube and some white heels. 

Emily looked at Sharpay and was shocked by what she saw, this wasnt the Sharpay she had met at camp, this must be the ice queen everybody was going on about.

Sharpay walked to her locker and didnt even say a word to the 3 people stood at the locker next to hers.

**"Hey Sharpay" **Smiled Emily, although she wasnt happy about the reply, which in fact was Sharpay giving her the quick once over and walking away. 

Emily turned straight round to Chad and poked him in the chest.

**"I suggest you sort this mess out because I want my best friend back" **And with that Emily stormed off.

Sharpay sat in class looking at her work, she really couldnt concentrate, she wanted to talk to Emily so badly but it hurt too much when Chad was around, Sharpay then felt something hit her, she looked round and saw a piece of screwed up paper on the floor, she picked it up and read.

**Sharpay hear me out please baby**

**I miss you**

**Chad xx**

Sharpay decided to write back

_**I have nothing to say to you**_

_**Signed the Ice Queen**_

**Dont be like that Sharpay please**

**Just hear me out at least**

**Chad xx**

_**No I dont have time for your crap, I wasted enough time over summer with it**_

_**The Ice Queen**_

**You will have to speak to me at some point Sharpay...**

**Chad xx**

_**Not if I dont have to**_

_**The Ice Queen**_

**Hear me out please**

**Chad xx**

Just then the bell rang and Sharpay got straight up and walked straight out the class, not looking back. She went straight to the toilets and into a cubicle and started crying.

Emily saw Sharpay go into the toilet and followed her in, she then heard crying..

**"Sharpay? Can I come in please?"**

The cubicle door opened a bit and Emily went in and her heart nearly broke seeing the state her friend was in, she pulled Sharpay straight into a hug.

**"Ohhh huni, whats he done to you?"**

**"I miss him so much Emily"**

**"I know baby and he feels so bad about everything"**

**"Emily can you come to the clinic with me?"**

**"Why do you need to go to the clinic babe?"**

**"For an abortion"**

**"Oh my gosh Sharpay your pregnant?"**

**"Ya I found out the day you told me what he had said"**

**"Oh my gosh Sharpay of course I will come, you dont even need to ask"**

Taylor having heard the whole conversation walked over to Chad while he was with all his basketball friends.

**"What do you want Taylor?"**

**"To congradulate you"**

**"You lost me"**

**"Well on the baby..."**

**"What baby?"**

**"The one Sharpay is aborting, I just heard the whole conversation between her and Emily, why her hey! You would never sleep with me! You said you wanted to be in love but the Ice Queen wants a bit of fun and you do"**

With that Taylor stormed off and all the guys stared at Chad. Zeke spoke first.

**"You and the Ice Queen?"**

**"STOP CALLING HER THAT!"**

Chad stormed off to think and bumped straight into Emily and Sharpay, nearly knocking them down.

**"Your pregnant...?"**

**"How did you...?"**

**"Taylor over heard you talking"**

**"Yeah I am, Im having an abortion tomorrow"**

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

**"Why? Its not like its yours."**


	12. Chapter 12

All rumours were flying around school by that afternoon, 

Were Chad and Sharpay a couple?

Did Chad sleep with her for a bet?

Is Sharpay pregnant?

Is the baby Chads?

Sharpay couldnt handle the rumours anymore so in last class she walked straight over to Chads desk, **"We need to talk! My house tonight..."**

Chad just nodded and Sharpay walked over to her desk.

Later that night Chad knocked on the rather big house that was Ryan and Sharpays.

Ryan answered the door and looked at Chad, **"Shes upstairs, you will know which is hers, it says her name on the door"**

Chad walked up the stairs and eventually found Sharpays room, he knocked on the door a few times but didnt get a reply so he slowly opened the door and walked in, Sharpay wasnt in the room but he saw a door, which he guessed was to her bathroom so he decided to have a look around. He went over to the dresser and saw lots of photos, there was a few photos of Sharpay and some lad, he definately wasnt Ryan or anybody Chad knew but they looked very happy. Chad could remember around that time, Sharpay had been a totally happy girl at school but then one day she had just came into school and was a total b!tch. He saw some photos of Sharpay and Ryan when they were younger, there was some of Sharpay and Emily over the summer. Then there was one that really caught his eyes, it was him and Sharpay. They both looked so happy, it was the night before they came back from camp, they had held a party to celebrate but him and Sharpay hadnt made it to the party, they had got half way there before Sharpay moaned her dress was far too muddy to go to a party, so they went back to the cabin and ate pizza and watched dvds instead. Troy had taken the photo when him and Emily came back from the party, Chad and Sharpay had been kissing until those two came into the cabin at which point they pulled away but still had hudge smiles on their faces.

Chad smiled remembering this but put the photo down quickly when he heard somebody clear their throat behind him, he turned to see Sharpay standing at her bathroom door.

**"Hi"**

**"Fun times wont it?"**

**"Look Sharpay im really sorry about what I said I was scared, I mean you was ill and I was scared of making the first step on my own"**

**"Understandable, but you didnt have to be b!tch about me"**

**"Did I mention im sorry?"**

**"Ya you did and I really want to forgive Chad but its hard, you have to understand that"**

**" I do but I really miss you Sharpay"**

**"I guess we could try again"**

**"Really?"**

**"On one condition"**

**"Anything"**

**"You need to stand up to your friends about our relationship"**

**"Deal" **With that Chad pulled Sharpay into a hug. And they stayed like that for a little bit, Sharpay letting out little cries.

**"Sharpay..."**

**"Ya?"**

**"When are you having the abortion?"**

**"I had it earlier, after everything at school I went straight there and they were willing to get me in earlier"**

**"Everybody thinks its mine"**

**"I know but at least me and you know it was Jake"**

**"Maybe we should tell them"**

**"Im not ready for everybody to know I was uno yet..."**

**"Ok baby"**

Later that night Chad went home and went online, Zeke was on.

**BakerBoy123 says: Hey Chad, where have you been? We was ment to play basketball tonight remember**

**AfroBoyInLOve says: Sorry dude I was a bit busy**

**BakerBoy123 says: who are you in love with?**

**AfroBoyInLOve says: You will see tomorrow dude**

**BakerBoy123 signs out.**

**InLOveWidHerAfroBoy4Life signs in.**

**InLOveWidHerAfroBoy4Life says: Hey boyfriend**

**AfroBoyInLOve says: I love your name**

**InLOveWidHerAfroBoy4Life: why thank you...are you meeting me in the morning?**

**AfroBoyInLOve says: Yep, I will pick you up about half 7, so be ready!**

**InLOveWidHerAfroBoy4Life says: I will do, im going now baby, night night, love u x**

**InLOveWidHerAfroBoy4Life signs out.**

**AfroBoyInLOve signs out.**

As promised Chad pulled up outside Sharpays at half 7. 2minutes later Sharpay came out of her house totally different from yesterday. She no longer had her hair extensions in but had her short hair showing and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black thin strap top with knee high boots on and her jeans were tucked inside them.

She leaped into the car and gave Chad a kiss.

**"Morning baby"**

**"Hey handsome"**

Chad then drove them to school and Sharpay was playing with the radio the whole way there. When they pulled up school was already busy and Chad got out and walked round to Sharpays side and opened the door for her and took her hand in his and they walked towards the building smiling and laughing at a conversation they were having. 

Everybody was staring, the basketball jock and the ice queen?

Chad walked Sharpay over to her locker and Sharpay and Emily hugged and Troy and Chad high fived each other. Troy and Chad then walked off but not before giving there girlfriends a kiss.

Emily turned straight to Sharpay.

**"Oh my gosh thank god you two are back togther, I am so happy to have my best friend back and you lost them ridiculas extensions"**

**"I know they were actually driving me mad and I missed him so much"**

**"Awww bless Sharpays in love"**

**"I actually think I am"**

**"Uh-oh ex-girlfriend alert"**

Sharpay turned to get a smack round the face from Taylor.

**"What the hell...?"**

**"Chads mine, stay away"**

**"No Taylor you stay away, if you and Chad were ment to be together we wouldnt have got back togeter last night"**

**"He only feels sorry for you"**

**"Trust me he doesnt, its you who people feel sorry for because your actually so sad"**

**"Why you little..."**

Taylor went to go for Sharpay again but was cut off when Emily hit her instead.

**"Now Taylor I suggest you stay away from my best friend, or else next time you will get more than just me hitting you"**

With that Sharpay and Emily walked over and Chad pulled Sharpay into a hug when the girls reached them.

Taylor walked off and past Ryan, who in turn handed her a piece of paper, with a number on it...Taylor looked at this and smiled to herself.

Chad and Sharpay didnt have any classes together that morning so were both happy when lunch finally came round, they walked into the canteen and Sharpay stopped dead when she saw a figure at the other end of the canteen, watching her...


	13. Chapter 13

_Chad and Sharpay didnt have any classes together that morning so were both happy when lunch finally came round, they walked into the canteen and Sharpay stopped dead when she saw a figure at the other end of the canteen, watching her..._

Chad stopped dead when he noticed Sharpay was no longer at his side, he walked over to her,

**"Baby whats the matter? Whos that?"**

**"Ohh hmmm nobody, come on lets go get something to eat"**

Sharpay and Chad went to get some food and then sat down talking to Emily and Troy, suddenly mr mystery was standing above there table, Chad looked up, **"Can I help you?"**

**"I need to talk to Sharpay"**

**"What about?"**

**"Nothing foryou to worry about"**

**"Well shes my girlfriend so ya im gonna worry about it"**

All the other 3 looked up and Troy was the first to speak,

**"Jacob?"**

**"Hey Troy"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I think you know"**

**"Didnt we sort this out years back"**

**"Aparently not, some girl called Taylor rang me"**

**"Taylor? As in Chads ex?"**

**"I dont know"**

Sharpay then spoke up for the first timee.

**"Im gonna kill her"**

**"Sounds like shes only trying to protect you"**

**"You are joking?"**

**"Well aparently your in an abusive relationship"**

**"No, Chad here is my boyfriend and we only started going out again last night"**

**"She said he made you abort his baby"**

**"Firstly he didnt make me abort the bahy that was my decision and secondly it wasnt his baby, I was raped, I have never slept with Chad"**

**"So this girls got me here for no reason"**

**"Looks like that, sit down"**

Jacob sat down next to Sharpay and smiled at Chad.

**"Hey im Jacob..."**

**"Chad..."**

**"Look Chad im sorry you probably think im some kind of nutter"**

**"Kinda"**

Sharpay looked shocked and dragged Chad out of the canteen.

**"Why do you have to be so rude?"**

**"Who is he?"**

**"Before you moved here I dated this guy called Alex, we were madly in love but everybody thought we was just messing around, Jacob was his brother"**

**"Was?"**

**"Ya, Jacob was taking me and Alex home one day when somebody ran a red light...Alex died instantly..Jacob promised from that day that he would look after me no matter what"**


	14. Chapter 14

That night Chad was sat in his room thinking about the current situation with Sharpay, he loved her to bits and now he was scared...scared that this Jacob guy would bring up past feelings for Alex. 

After Sharpay had told Chad about her past and the accident she had gone all weird on him.

3 Hours Earlier

_**"Oh my gosh baby im really sorry I didnt realise"**__ Chad gave Sharpay and hug and hold her to him tight. They stayed like that the whole of 5minutes before Sharpay pulled away and started towards her locker, Chad followed and leaned against the locker next to hers while she did her make-up, neither saying a word.Sharpay then shut her locker and turned to Chad and pulled him into a hug again._

_Chad held her for a few minutes til the bell rang, signalling class was to start._

_**"Want me to walk you to class baby?"**_

_**"Ya, can do!"**_

_With that Chad took Sharpays hand and they started walking towards her next class, after a few seconds of class sharpay started talking again, she had a grin on her face and started insulting some new cheerleader she had seen earlier in the day._

_**"Maybe you should take up cheerleading"**_

_**"You are joking"**_

_**"No im not, you could come cheer me on"**_

_**"I cheer you on..."**_

_**"When..."**_

_**"...Ok so I havent but thats only because since we got together you havent had a game"**_

_**"Ok ive got a game tomorrow, are you coming?"**_

_**"Of course"**_

_As Sharpay said that they reached her class and she gave him a very passionate kiss and as she pulled away and walked away she looked back over her shoulder at Chad and smiled, he blew her a kiss and walked away._

End of flashback

Thinking of this made Chad smile but he was still worried, he really wanted to be there for her if she needed him.

Sharpay lay on her bed doing her school work, but she really couldnt concentrate on it. She got up and got out a box from the back of her wardrobe, on top of it said ALEX in fancy gold writing. Sharpay took the box to her bed and sat crossed legged with it infront of her, she just stared at it for a few minutes before opening it. 

There were so many memories inside this box and the second Sharpay saw them she started to cry, picking out pictures of the two of them, both looking ever so happy. There was a necklace inside of it with a pink love heart hanging from it and on the back it said A.B & S.E 4Eva

Sharpay put them all back after about half an hour of crying, she still loved Alex and she knew the but now she realised she hadnt gotten over him enough at the moment. She grabbed her phone and texted Chad...

**"Hi Chad, im sorry but i cant do this atm, i hope you understand...Sharpay x"**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Sharpay struted into school, she was still upset about her and Chad but she knew it was for the best. Ryan was walking by the side of her going on about something that had happened on msn the night before but she wasnt really listening. She came to a stop when she saw Chad in the distance, he was by her locker with Troy and Emily and like her he didnt seem to be concentrating on anything around him.

There eyes locked and after a few seconds Sharpay turned away, she looked straight to Ryan.

**"Ummmm Ryan I feel a bit sick, im gonna go to the bathroom, mind getting my books for me please?" **Sharpay begged.

Ryan looked over at Sharpays locker and saw Chad and nodded, **"But your gonna have to talk to him at some point"**

**"I will...just not right at the moment"**

**"Okay but just dont keep putting it off ok? Or it will become harder...on not just you two but everybody"**

Sharpay nodded and ran off in the other direction and Ryan made his way over to his sisters locker. As he made his way closer all 3 of the current teenagers there smiled at Ryan, Chads smile being the fakest. Emily was the first to speak.

**"Wheres Sharpay?"**

**"She didnt feel well, said she needed the bathroom"**

**"I better going see if shes ok" **With that Emily ran off in the direction Sharpay had gone just minutes ago.

Chad looked at Ryan and walked off the opposite way, Troy was about to follow him but stopped and turned to Ryan

**"Let Sharpay know her story has gotta be better than that if she wants people to believe it" **With that Troy fled after Chad.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Sharpay was sat on the side next to the sinks and was looking at her phone, just staring.

Emily ran in and stood in front of Sharpay, both girls looked at each other for a minute before Sharpay started to cry and Emily pulled her into a hug.

5 minutes later the bell rang and Sharpay quickly redid her make up and both girls left the bathroom, arm in arm.

**"I am so glad to have you here Emily"**

**"Im here for you always babe"**

**"Thanks"**

**"Apart from now, I dont have class with you"**

Emily gave Sharpay a hug and they headed in different directions. Sharpay walked into class and everybody apart from there teacher was there, there was only one seat left...next to Chad.

Sharpay sat down and kept her head down, not daring to look at the lad next to her, and thats how it went for the next 15minutes until Sharpay saw something land on her table, she opened the letter and read.

_**Sharpay talk to me please, i left you alone last night because i figured i should but i need to know why**_

_**Chad x**_

_Leave me alone please Chad...i cant explain it_

_**Yes you can, me and you both know it, im always here, it hurts that i cant hold you or kiss you anymore but i need to know why**_

_**Chad x**_

_Meet me after class and i will explain all_

That was the end of the letters as Chad seemed satisfied with Sharpays answer.

After class Sharpay jumped out of her seat and almost made it to the door but as she was about to step out a hand grabbed her arm, holding her still. As soon as everybody else had left the class Chad shut the door and let go of Sharpays arms and he sat down.

**"Im listening"**

Sharpary turned around and it almost killed her to look in his eyes...the eyes she had grown to love...

**"I was going through some stuff last night and I realised i love him still...i always have and i probably always will"**

**"I already knew that, so why end us? I thought we had something good"**

**"We did! Thats part of the reason ok? It kills me that I can be so happy when Alex is lying in a coffin somewhere ok? His family cant be happy...never again can they be happy and there was me so over the moon about us!"**

After saying this Sharpay had tears in her eyes and Chad brought her into a hug. She cried and leaned her head on his chest crying, tears sinking through into his skin. But Chad didnt care, this was the girl he loved and she was crying.

Sharpay and Chad didnt go to any of their classes that morning.

Emily and Troy sat down with Kelsi Ryan Zeke and Gabby to eat lunch, Emily was the first to speak...

**"So Sharpay never turned up to any of her classes this morning, well apart from her first and that was only because I made her"**

**"Neither did Chad"**

**"Maybe there together?"**

**"Looks that way"**

Everybody looked up and Sharpay and Chad walked into the canteen, not holding hands but not at each others throats anymore, just having a civil talk and they seemed to be enjoying each others company. The two came over and sat down with their lunches.

**"So are you two back together?"**

**"No Troy were not, Sharpay and me have decided we are going to give it a break, to get our feelings and emotions together"**

**"What about prom?" **Gabby jumped into the conversation.

It was silent for a few seconds before Sharpay answered.

**"Were gonna go with seperate people"**

Yet again their was silence for a few minutes, until Kelsi surprised everybody with her next statement.

**"Because its not who you go with, its who you take home"**

Everybody broke into a fit of laughter. Nobody had ever in a million years thought Kelsi would be the one to say that.

For the rest of lunch everybody sat in a comfortable conversation about anything, other than Chad and Sharpays failing relationship.

Chad was walking to his next class on his own when he felt an arm wrap itself around his, he turned to the side and saw the one and only Taylor.

**"What do you want Taylor?"**

**"I heard you and Sharpay are going with different people to the prom"**

**"And?"**

**"I thought we could go together...for old times sake"**

Chad stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look face to face at Taylor.

**"On one condition"**

**"Anything..."**

**"Were not an item...no kissing and hugging, just a couple of friends having a good time"**

**"Deal!" **Taylor practically squealed and hugged Chad.

Later that day Sharpay was sitting crossed legged on her bed watching tele, well actually channel flicking. She had heard about Chad and Taylor...well everybody had actually. He had tried to talk to her that afternoon to explain but she had done everything she could to avoid seeing him, she had even faked ill to leave that few minutes early from class, just so she would be gone before everybody broke out for the end of the day.

Sitting on her bed now though she was really bored, all her friends were out at the park, including Chad and Taylor, thats why she hadnt gone, she really couldnt bear to see them together.

Meanwhile vereybody was at the park having a picnic as it was a really nice day. The guys were playing basketball, including Ryan who was surprisingly really good. Leaving Emily Gabby Kelsi and Taylor sat on the blanket to talk, Emily was obviously ignoring Taylor and it was starting to tick Taylor off.

**"Ok Emily seriously what is your problem with me?"**

**"My problem with you? Seriously just look at you! Nothing but a scheming whre"**

**"Is thatabout me and Chad?"**

**"Ok get this right, there is no you and Chad only a Chad and Sharpay who just happen to be taking a break at the moment and you are taking advantage of that."**

**"Me and Chad are meant to be!"**

**"No your not"**

**"Yes we are, look!" **Taylor got up off the blanket and ran over to where Chad was getting a bit of water, she grabbed him and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Chad being a guy returned the kiss...it brought back memories and when they pulled apart none other than Sharpay Evans was stood watching. It took her a couple of seconds to take it all in and with that she ran off.

Chad ran straight after Sharpay and he actually had to chase her all the way back to her house because she was surprisingly fast.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey thnx for the reviews **

**Stressoverload you dont remember Ryan being pushed down the stairs because its fictional, it didnt happen in the movie but it did in my story and later on you will find out why.**

When Sharpay got back to her house she went straight to her room and locked the door.

Chad came running up and started banging on her bedroom door, **"Sharpay open up!"**

**"No go away Chad!"**

**"No not until you open the door"**

**"Go on, I aint bothered because i never want to see you ever again!"**

After about 15minutes later Chad finally gave up and left. Sharpay decided to go on her msn and see who was on.

Taylor got home not long after and decided to go on her msn and spread her good news. When checking her emails she saw Sharpay was online and decided to give her the good news.

**TaylorAndChad4eva says:**** Hey Sharpay**

**IceQueenForLife says:**** Kinda pathetic your screen name being that Taylor**

**TaylorAndChad4eva says:**** Oh didnt you hear, after Chad left your house he asked me back out officially**

**IceQueenForLife says: ****He wouldnt do that**

**TaylorAndChad4eva says:**** Well he did so get over it ice princess and leave MY baby alone**

**IceQueenForLife says:**** In that case you can have him**

**AfroBoyLovesTaylor signs in.**

**IceQueenForLife says:**** So its true?**

**AfroBoyLovesTaylor says:**** Your just jealous**

**IceQueenForLife says:**** Correction, I was jealous...not anymore**

**IceQueenForLife signs out.**

Sharpay walked into Ryans room and sat at the end of his bed looking at him, she had tears in her eyes and he looked up at her.

**"You know?"**

Sharpay nodded and Ryan pulled the now crying girl into a tight embrace, as he thought back to earlier that day.

_**Earlier that day.**_

_Chad came stroming back to the group and grabbed Taylors hand and yanked her up._

_**"Be my girlfriend again?"**_

_**"Always" **__With that they both kissed and hugged, everybody watching in awe, apart from Troy Ryan and Emily._

**Please R&R love clare x**


End file.
